That Green Gentleman
by Uriefury
Summary: i hope you really like this, im rewriting all i wrote up so thsi could take a while :3  PREQUEL TO SHE HAD THE WORLD
1. Chapter 1

Ryan's POV:

"I'm so glad I'm moving. Nothing can be worse than this hellhole" I talked to myself as I tossed clothes into my bag. I looked down at my wrists, running my fingers along my latest breakdown. Frank had left me after a huge misunderstanding and he was the only thing good about this town. But I'm not thinking of that ever again. I'm not ashamed of how I deal with things, even as I look at the thin, pale scars on my chest, which shined eerily in the sunlight as I pulled on my shirt. Ever since dad died from alcohol abuse when I was 13, I've lived with my mum. Having moved twice already, I'm moving again.  
>"I hate this place" I looked in the mirror and sighed, tenderly touching the dark bruise on my cheek, from where I got smashed into my locker a few days ago. Frank was the only one that cared, that stopped me from getting hurt.<br>"Tossers I hate everyone" I pulled my jeans over my skinny hips and threw more clothes into my bag. I don't want to bring most of the clothes I own, so in the process of getting I ready I grabbed my skinny jeans and hoodies, my band shirts, my converses; Hats, scarves, gloves, eyeliner. Anything else worthy of bringing was already the big van, which included my bed, computer and mirror.  
>"I really want to make friends in this new place, I've had enough of being bullied" I said as I slung the bag on my back and went downstairs.<br>"Hi mum" I sat down on the sofa, next to mum, who was crying. "What's wrong?"  
>"oh, Ry, I just miss your dad" she said, wiping her eyes and composing herself.<br>"I do too mum" I put my bag on the floor and brought my knees up to my face. "I've got everything packed now"  
>"okay, that's just about everything except the sofa, then we'll leave. Are you looking forward to this?" mum put my bag on her back and smiled. I got up off the sofa as the movers came to take it.<br>"yeah, anything's better than here now" I replied.  
>"Ryan, you'll make friends there, I know it. You'll get through" mum pulled me into another hug.<br>"I hope so" I hugged mum back and sighed.  
>"So Frank hasn't called to say goodbye?" mum said, moving some hair out of my eyes. I blinked away tears and looked at my feet.<br>"No. He hasn't talked to me at all. I'm not even sure he knows" I sobbed, wiping my face and moving away.  
>"Ry, I know you really loved him. It'll be okay though. Do you want to ring him?" mum asked, moving towards me and rubbing my back softly. I wiped my face and shook my head.<br>"Thanks for being supportive though" I sniffed, hugging my mum.

Its 8:45, Monday morning. I'm struggling to make my way through the corridor at my new school, ignoring insults and dodging people who look like they might push me over. I turned a corner and walked in my skinny jeans, hoodie and converses, heavy black makeup around my eyes. My dark brown hair covered most of my face, my hood up. Surrounded by people in tracksuits and trainers. I was definitely the odd one out here. I could see other people dressed a bit like me, but they were surrounded by friends, new people. I hate new people. I hate new schools. I groaned quietly to myself as I turned another corner and stared down a crowded corridor. I looked down onto a map, trying to locate my locker. It looked like it was on this corridor SOMEWHERE. I looked up to see a boy in trackies and a tight vest, who was staring at me.  
>"Hahaha look at that! Don't it make you chuckle. It's an emo! EMO FAG!" he shouted from across the hallway and pointed at me, which I responded to by pulling my hood more securely on my head and tensing my shoulders. I sighed, surprised he knew such a complex word as chuckle, and carried on walking.<br>"Yeah you walk away! Too scared to do anything" I groaned and shook my head, ignoring the dickhead and eventually finding my locker; where I dumped my bag and pulled out a balled up lump of clothes from it. My new PE kit. A bright blue shirt with matching shorts, and trainers. I reluctantly pulled the horrible attire out of my locker and made my way to the changing rooms.

"Hey! Look! It's that emo! He's gunna strip for us!" the guy from the hall said, standing in just his boxers as I pulled off my shirt. Great. I'm so self conscious, this dick is gonna look at me. I kept head down and quickly pulled on the blue shirt.  
>"You scrawny git, I bet you don't even work out!" the guy said, pushing his way through the other boys in the changing room and approaching me, grinning cockily. Who would WANT to work out? "Aren't you gonna answer me, emo?" the guy spat at me, and pushed me into the wall. I winced at his hands squeezing my bony shoulders to a pulp. "What's with those gloves fag? Hiding something? Let's just take these off and..." the guy was interrupted by a slightly smaller but better looking boy.<br>"What's with you Derk? Leave the poor kid alone, he's not done anything wrong!" he stepped in between me and the bully. I breathed out in relief, I wasn't scared but a fight really wasn't what I needed.  
>"Whatever Jared. FAG!" the guy had one final scowl at me and went back to his clothes.<br>"umm, thanks" I looked down at my thankfully gloved hands and murmured.  
>"That's okay, you didn't deserve that. I'm Jared" Jared pulled on his trainers then sat down next to me, he seemed nice enough. I fiddled with the already fraying hem of my shirt.<br>"err hi I'm Ryan" I said as I finished getting changed.  
>"Hey look, why don't you come hang out with us at lunch?" Jared stood up and offered a hand to me, who stood up and shook mine when I offered it.<br>"umm, sure, if that's okay" I scratched his head and grimaced.  
>"Yeah sure it is! Forget about Derk, he doesn't talk for all of us. Cmon! I'll be partners with you, let's go" I smiled slightly and we left the changing rooms, making our way to the hall. In the hall there were three nets, today we were playing badminton. Great, I'm so crap at any type of sports, and I tell myself this ALL the time. Just so I don't forget and make myself look like a right twat. Jared and I took rackets and a shuttlecock from the box and moved to a net. 4 other boys soon joined us on the net and we started up a full match. I moved to the back where a shuttlecock hardly ventured. In my spare time of hanging about; that's when I saw him. On the net on the other side of the PE hall, was a tall, dark haired and very handsome boy, playing with that Derk and 4 other people I hadn't met yet. Oh god, he's gorgeous, even from a distance. I sighed at the fact that a guy like that was probably straight and seemed to like Derk, and turned my head back to my own game, narrowly missing a shuttlecock to the head. I looked back over to the dark haired boy, who wasn't built up but wasn't skinny like me. He never missed a shot. I bit my lip anxiously, wondering what he was like.<br>"Hey Ryan! Get your head in the game!" Jared shouted over the net to me. I blushed, trying to ignore flashbacks of that horrible film I once saw: high school musical. From then on made myself keep my eyes on the shuttlecock. After an intense 45 minutes of crappy badminton playing, I hastily got changed back into my jeans and made my way back to my locker. I threw the horrible PE kit into its new place, at the very back of my locker, and picked up my English book. I grimaced and made my way upstairs, thinking about the boy I'd saw in badminton.  
>"Where have you been Ryan? You're late!" Miss Reyes turned to face me, talking in a stern voice. I blushed in front of the whole class like an idiot.<br>"s-sorry miss, I was dawdling" I shuffled my feet on the spot and then when she dismissed me, I sat at the front, where I stood a better chance of being left alone.  
>"Sorry I'm late Miss Reyes I forgot my book" the dark haired boy from PE walked in confidently, I gasped and my eyes widened. I hid my face in shame.<br>"Okay, thank you Brendon. Before you sit down, can you and Ryan collect the 'much ado about nothing' books from Mr. Blaine's classroom upstairs please?" Brendon nodded and my heart jumped. I got up and we left the room, I slowly followed behind Brendon. What a cool name, Brendon. Sure as hell beats mine.  
>"Hey I didn't think Derk was being fair to you in the changing rooms earlier" Brendon fell back, now walking next to Me, I blushed yet again. "I could talk to him, if you want?" Brendon asked me. My eyes widened, would he actually stick up for me?<br>"Uuh-ummmm..." I stuttered and my heart threw itself up into my throat. "No, no don't worry; I get it all the time. Are you one of his mates?" I asked bravely.  
>"Oh god no. I hate that dick. Coach put me in his badminton team this morning" he replied, running a hand through his brown hair. Mnh, I want to try that. I shook away that slightly disturbing thought.<br>"hmm, I always seem to attract bullies" I spoke quietly, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
>"Well you shouldn't, I've never saw you retaliate or anything" Brendon said as we approached the stairs, leading to the second floor.<br>"Um, well, thanks. I'm just the odd one out" I looked at my feet instead of Brendon as we walked up the stairs, making sure I didn't fall and make myself look like an idiot.  
>"Well you seem really nice; I don't know what's wrong with them!" Brendon turned to face me at the top of the stairs. He didn't look like one of the chavs. He was wearing just jeans and a tight red top. On his wrist was a lostprophets wristband, the same as what I was wearing. I bit my lip and moaned inwardly.<br>"Do you have facebook or msn?" Brendon carried on walking next to me. I cringed away, embarrassed almost.  
>"You actually want my email? You're, you're not joking are you?" I looked at him in disbelief and he gave me the most heart exploding smile.<br>"Yeah I do! And look, don't worry, I'm not going to give it to any of those dicks, I know what it's like to be picked on Ryan" he smiled and knocked on Mr Blaine's door, making me calm my breathing down. Stupid asthma.  
>"Yes boys?" Mr. Blaine approached the door and looked at us. I subtly hid myself behind Brendon, who subtly seemed to be guarding me. Or I was imagining it? Hmm, he smelled good. Yeah, just casually sniffing this boy, books please?<br>"Can we have 'the much ado about nothing' books? Miss Reyes is asking" Brendon asked confidently, making me smile at him.  
>"Yes boys, come in, the two blue boxes on the left have those books in them" Mr. Blaine opened the door wider to let us in.<br>"hey emo! He's so scrawny I bet he couldn't even carry one of those boxes!" Derk laughed, balled up a piece of paper and threw it at me. I ignored him and grabbed a box.  
>"Derk! There's no need for names!" Mr. Blaine bellowed over the class. Derk raised his hands in acceptance.<br>"Thanks sir" Brendon said while holding a box in one and pulling the door shut with the other. Wow, he was strong, truth be told I was having trouble carrying this box with both of my hands.  
>"So can I have your msn?" Brendon asked me, standing slightly closer to me.<br>"Urrr, um, yeah. I'll give it to you after class" I stuttered. Is he joking? Is this real! I thought to myself, he was smiling kindly at me, which made my heart melt.  
>"That's cool, I'll meet you by your locker later then" Brendon said, grinning at me. I smiled back at Brendon and lost my footing at the top of the stairs. I fell down. ARGH CRAP. This fucking hurts. What a wanker, I fucking fell down the stairs.<br>"Ryan! Shit!" Brendon left the box of books at the top and came racing down the stairs to me. I squinted my eyes, my head burning with pain.  
>"Ryan you okay?" Brendon asked quietly, touching my shoulders lightly. I loved his touch. I thought back to the splitting pain in my head and groaned.<br>"Ow. Shit" I sat up and started hastily picking up the books, ignoring my head. He put a hand to my head and brought it back, grimacing at the blood.  
>"God Ryan, forget about them, I'll do that. Your head is bleeding really bad" Brendon shook his hand off as stopped me from moving, then began to collect the books; going back upstairs to grab his box.<br>"I'll just go take these to our classroom then I'll take you to the nurse, yeah?" Brendon spoke softly to me, holding both boxes in his bloody hand and helping me up with the other.  
>"Umm yeah, okay" I stood up and put my hand to my head, groaning. We walked in silence, Brendon's hand firmly on my back in case I fell over. His hand on my back felt so good, I didn't even care that my head was bleeding.<br>"My hands covered in your blood" he laughed a bit, looking down at the now partially bloody box.  
>"Well, you didn't have to put your hand in it" I laughed, swaying a bit. He stopped walking and steadied me before carrying on.<br>"Thank you" I whispered softly. "You're really good at this kind of stuff" I smiled at him. He smiled back and readjusted the books in his other hand. "Sorry for making you carry all of those" I said, gesturing to the books. He laughed a bit and I looked at my feet, hiding my blushing, again. I have such a blushing problem.  
>"You're sorry? Ryan, you plonker, you can't be sorry for an accident!" he laughed softly and he smiled at me again, my heart going insane. I laughed a bit and looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. He bit his lip but then smiled down at me. He should stop smiling at me like that before my heart blew up. We reached our classroom, and Brendon pushed the door open and poked his head in.<br>"here's the books miss. Ryan took a bad fall down the stairs, is it okay if I take him to the nurse?" Brendon walked in and put the boxes on table I was sitting at earlier. I followed after him, showing my shame to the whole class. Miss Reyes looked at my head and winced. The whole class laughed at me, but I didn't care because Brendon had replaced his hand on my back.  
>"Ryan" she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head in possibly disappointment and judgement. "Yes Brendon that's very kind of you" Miss smiled to both of us and began in handing out the books as we left for the nurse. The nurse's office was a few doors down, and we walked in silence. Once we'd got there, Brendon smiled at me reassuringly and opened the door.<br>"Nurse? Ryan's got a bad cut here" Brendon led me in; I showed the nurse the cut on my forehead  
>"ahh. How did you manage to do that? Sit down there and ill just fetch something. Just a minute" she walked into her office hastily.<br>"Are you okay Ryan, you look really pale" Brendon looked at me worriedly; I started to breathe really heavy. Great, to top it all off, I was having an asthma attack.  
>"Umm yeah. Hang on" I dug through my pocket and blushed, desperately to keep my breathing in control. Eventually I found my inhaler, took a couple of deep breaths from it and then leaned against the wall.<br>"I'm asthmatic" I looked over to Brendon and eventually smiled to reassure him I was okay now. He had his hand on my shoulder now; he was keeping me steady from lack of oxygen. What an episode I've had.  
>"Ooh okay" Brendon said while the nurse came hurrying back with a first aid box. His hand slowly slipped off my shoulder.<br>"Right, just gonna wipe it Ryan, don't jump" she said while smiling and pulling on some gloves. As she started wiping my forehead I squinted my eyes in pain.  
>"It won't need anything but a dressing, you're fine" she took a dressing pad and smacked it to my forehead. I looked in the mirror and sighed, covering the bandage with my fringe.<br>"Thank you nurse, bye" I said, leaving the room with Brendon.  
>"Hey, is it okay if I sit next to you in class?" Brendon asked me quietly. My heart stopped and I raised my eyebrows in surprise at Brendon's innocent look.<br>"You want to sit with me? But, people actually like you!" I exclaimed as we entered the classroom.  
>"I like you" Brendon said sweetly as we sat down, Brendon sitting next to me. Brendon grabbed us a book to share.<br>"But, I don't get it, everyone hates me, you're not gonna pull some kind of sick joke on me are you?" I asked anxiously, looking up from the book into his eyes. Wow, we'd suddenly got close. My stomach flipped, but in a good way.  
>"Ryan, you need more self confidence! I'm sitting next to you because after the 5 minutes I've been talking to you, I feel like I know you. And I like you, you're nice" Brendon answered while smiling. He likes me? An hour ago he didn't know I existed! What the hell is happening!<br>"I fell down the stairs, I looked like a complete wanker" I blushed and buried my head further down into the book. I felt like he looked at me for a split second more then ducked down to start reading. Our heads were almost touching each other.  
>"Hang out with me much longer and we'll be even on wanker terms" we laughed together then he started reading again. I looked back down to my book as he subtly shifted closer to me. Oh god.<p> 


	2. When the moon fell in love

Ryan's POV:I got home and dumped my heavy bag by the door."how was your first day Ry?" mum asked, setting her mug of coffee on the table and hugging me. I hugged her back, thinking about my day, and Brendon."it wasn't too bad. I met a few nice people actually" I got an apple from the fruit bowl and sat down at the table."that's brilliant! What are their names?" mum asked as she sat down next to me and sipped at her coffee."well I met Jared and Shannon. They're brothers. And Shannon's girlfriend Megan, and Brendon" I talked then took a bite out of my apple. I blushed a bit when I said Brendon's name but I don't think mum noticed."that's great honey!" she smiled at me as I looked down at my feet."got a nice enemy though" I shuffled in my seat and set my apple on the table. "good thing Jared was there or he would've hit me or something""oh Ryan, don't worry about that! Seems you're making friends, and that's what matters. That guy must be a right dick" Mum stroked my cheek reassuringly. I cocked an eyebrow at her then took another bite of my apple."right, I'm going to go upstairs and unpack everything maybe, or stuff" I said as I stood up. I stretched as mum nodded and smiled at me. I picked up my apple and made my way upstairs. I left my bag downstairs but it didn't matter. My bag sat stuffed with the rest of my clothes but my mind was still on Brendon. I turned my computer on, remembering I'd given him my email. My heart jumped as I realised he'd added me. And ohmigod! He's online, what do I do? I looked at the screen in disbelief as a chat window popped up."hi Ryan! :)" I smiled as my heart jumped into my throat and started typing."hey Brendon :)" "how are ya? :D" I smiled even more at the screen and tapped quickly on the keys."I'm really good you? :D""I'm good :D you wanna go on webcam?" I looked at the top of my computer where there was a camera. Brendon popped up in the side, smiling and waving. I smiled at his adorable face, quickly sorted my hair out and clicked on the webcam button, waving back."haha :D I can see you!" "I can see you too haha" I typed back whilst smiling. I bit my lip as I looked at him. He was REALLY good looking. "so anyway, there's a party, and I totally get it if you don't wanna come, but I've invited you so you should come with me :)" Brendon showed me an invitation to the camera and practically asked me with his big puppy dog eyes. I melted a little inside."umm, I don't know, I'll just get picked on" I made a face at the camera and Brendon nodded."it's okay, I totally get that, just there's going to be drink and it's not any of those dickheads, it's at Jared's house, you'll be okay :)" Brendon smiled into the camera goofily and I laughed at his still gorgeous face. He wiggled around in his seat a bit."wait, sorry if I seem a bit odd, I've got ADHD" Brendon smiled apologetically into the camera and I started typing."sorry for something that's not you fault?:) and if it's at Jared's then I suppose I could come" I finished typing and looked up at Brendon, who was spinning in his chair."dude, what are you doing? :D" I laughed at Brendon. He looked so innocent and happy."haha, I've gone insane Ryan, and awesome! I won't let you get beaten up :)" Brendon clapped into the camera. I smiled at him some more, he acted like a cute little kid."you're not insane and awesome :)" I poked my tongue out at Brendon, who did the same to me. Eep."wait, hang on Ryan my mums calling me, brb :)" Brendon waved over excitedly into the camera and left. I can't believe how well we're getting on! This actually amazing. Brendon pulled me out of my thoughts and I instantly smiled at his reappearance."I'm back! Sorry bout that Ryan" Brendon waved into the camera again and sat down. "so, can I tell you something?" Brendon typed then looked up into the camera with a serious face."yeah, go ahead" I looked at the screen patiently, wondering what he has to say that seemed so serious."umm, well I just came out to my mum :/" Brendon scratched his head and grimaced."seriously? How did she react? I'm gay too but my mums known for years" I typed back, smiling into the camera. He smiled back then looked down."She was fine, she's always been supportive but I just know when mum tells dad he's going to go apeshit. He's coming back in a bit and I'm dreading it" he typed, finding the drawstring of his hoodie and chewing on it. I didn't know what to say, but his eyes lit up again, he shrugged then grinned at me. "so, you're gay as well?" Brendon asked, using his adorable puppy dog eyes again."yeah, but please don't tell anyone" I smiled a bit and looked at my feet awkwardly."hey, I wouldn't do that!" Brendon smiled into the camera and winked. I smiled at him and winked back. He laughed."sorry Brendon, I got to go. Mum says dinners ready" I smiled into the camera and looked down the hall."okay bye Ryan :)" he typed, waving into the camera."Bye Brendon" I typed then turned my computer off stupidly at the switch. I ran out of my room and jumped down The stairs, two at a time in joy. "hi mum!" I grinned and sat down at the table. "you're in a really good mood, what's happened?" mum asked through a mouthful of food."just talked to a friend, he's really cool" I responded, pushing a fork through my salad disdainfully."I thought you were unpacking" she raised an eyebrow judgementally and ate some food."that can wait" I shrugged, pushing away my salad from the rest of my food."thought you like salad" she watched me play around with my food. I shrugged again. "so you 'like' your new friend?" mum air quoted the word 'like'. She laughed and continued eating. I looked up at mum, shocked. Mum laughed again."mum!" I glared at mum, I could feel my cheeks heating up. I bit my lip, thinking about Frank. I miss him, and my old life. I wiped the tears away and shoved a forkful of food in my mouth to distract me. "Ryan, honey, its okay to like someone else" mum smiled at me tentatively."good to know mum" I grimaced and took a gulp from my glass, tears running down my face. Mum got up and hugged me."it'll be okay, you need to forget about Frank now. You're starting over, its allowed! It wasn't fair what he did to you Ry" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and composed myself, eating another forkful of food. She sat back down and smiled at me. "so is Brendon gay?" mum asked, finishing off her plate. My eyes widened and I choked on my drink."yeah he is" I sighed, drinking more. Mum got up and put her plate in the sink. She finishes food quickly."I think you're getting over Frank already" she laughed, sitting down in the chair next to me. I shrugged and finished eating. I pushed the half eater plate of food away and faced mum."you like him, you were exactly like this when you met Frank" she said, pushing the fringe out of my eyes. She saw the plaster and sighed. "I fell over while looking at Brendon" I explained, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She snort laughed and shook her head."I know Its been rough, and I'm just glad you're getting better" she said while I got up, took my plate to the sink and grabbed an orange."thanks mum, no help from you either" I ripped off the orange peel with my teeth and tossed it in the bin angrily."Ryan, you always told me to leave you alone, I didn't want to annoy you and make things worse. You've always been independent" mum stroked my head again and sighed."even though I was into the wrong things, and I didn't want to be? The only good thing you've done for me since dad drunk himself to death was move here" I deadpanned, shoving orange in my mouth."Ryan, I'm sorry. So sorry. I was in a bad place too, your dad had died and well, I don't have an excuse for leaving you on your own. I'm a bad mother" mum got up, took the tablecloth off the table and wiped the table down, hiding her face. I took the tablecloth from her and hugged her."you're not a bad mum" I said into her shoulder. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I know you had your problems too. It doesn't matter anymore" I leaned my head on mums shoulder and sighed."let's move on, okay? You're getting better, and that's all I want" mum kissed my head and went back to wiping down the table."yeah, thanks mum, I'm going to go upstairs" I smiled at made my way upstairs, orange in hand. I logged back onto MSN and video chatted with Brendon again. Pretty much all morning, Brendon's POV:I ran up to Ryan at his locker and grabbed him by his shoulders."Hi!" I exclaimed. He had jumped about a mile into the air and dropped all his books. Despite this he smiled and poked his tongue out at me."god, you scared me so much then" he sighed in relief and dropped down to pick up his books. I laughed a bit and got down to help him. "what have you got first?" I asked him, handing him his books when we got up."maths, you?" he asked sweetly."yeah, me too, let's go" I grinned and walked with him down the hall. I bumped shoulders with Derk, which resulted in him grabbing me by the arm."what do you want, fag? Come on!" he growled, shoving me away and knocking both mine and Ryan's books out of our hands. Ryan squealed and cowered away from Derk; and something in me made me grab Derk by his collar and push him against the lockers. "don't you dare touch him" I growled, looking up at him as he was a lot taller than me. "what are you going to do if I don't?" he sneered. Ryan had picked up our books and was pulling on my sleeve, urging me to leave. I stepped back from Derk and punched him square in the jaw, giving us enough time to run to our maths room before he could do anything about it. Ryan was significantly slower than me, and once we got into the maths room he sat down and took a puff of his inhaler. I sat down next to him and rested my now hurting hand on the table."are you okay? I forgot you were asthmatic, I'm sorry" I asked as he put his inhaler away."yeah, of course I'm fine, just out of breath, I don't run often. Don't be sorry" he smiled and as he opened his book jolted my wrist. I yelped out in pain and he jumped a bit."my wrist is just a bit sore from last night and then punching Derk this morning has made it worse" I explained, picking up my pen and trying to write the date with it. It burned and my writing looked terrible. "stop moving it then. It looks really painful" Ryan sighed, pushing his math book aside. We were at the back the teacher didn't notice us."no, it's okay, I'll be fine" I assured him. I tried to keep on writing but I could hardly move my wrist and the pain was getting worse and worse. He hesitantly put his cool, soft hand on my wrist, covering it almost entirely. I couldn't help but grin at him and put the pen down."stop moving it, please? What happened last night?" he asked softly. I nodded and he took his hand away."well when my dad came in, mum told him about me, and like I thought; he flipped. He came into my room about 10 minutes after we stopped talking and demanded me to tell him it was a joke. Course it wasn't so I punched him in the face and jumped out of the window. I didn't run because my wrist hurt too bad so he caught up with me and kicked me to the floor. My ribs hurt really bad too. he's kicked me out of the house! I can go back there tonight because he's not there, but what am I going to do?" I finished. I realised Ryan had put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, taking his hands away once more. "if you need, you can stay at my house tomorrow until you sort things out" he offered. He smiled at me when I looked up at him. "really? Are you sure I'd be allowed over?" I asked him, surprised he even offered."yeah, my mum is really nice and she's happy I made some friends here, I'm sure she won't mind" Ryan replied, grinning away. "and this is okay? I mean, we just met and.." Ryan cut me off with a smile and shook his head."it's fine, you need a place to stay and you're awesome and really nice so" he finished with another sweet smile. He blushed a bit and I felt my cheeks blushing too."you're more awesome, letting me stay at your house after a day of knowing you, thank you so much" I whispered as the teacher came to our table and told us to do some "god damn work for once"


End file.
